


Shot

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The i can't sleep so dispatch time [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, playing pool, ronnie is such a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting a rise out of Ronnie wasn't that difficult to be honest. Eric smirked and lined the ball up with the pocket."<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>two of the dispatch caught at the pool table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So i was inspired by me and my friends playing pool and i thought, Eric would be pro at this, Ronnie? not so much.   
> Beta'd by [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

"Score!" Ronnie yelled, pulling his pool stick back and lending against it almost smugly. Eric just sipped his drink and watched.   
"Nu uh." He corrected. The ball stopped just shy of the hole-ending up in a perfect place for Eric who was currently leading the match.   
"You never win, stop trying Knox." He added, attempting to get a rise out of Ronnie. "Hey!" Ronnie yelled in reply.  
"In." He murmured before pocketing the ball in one graceful strike-a sign that Eric had been playing this game for too many years now. Ronnie gaped as Eric was on the last ball now-the black ball of death. "Ron give up." He said conversationally as he watched the door open from across the room. "Never!" He retorted. Grell, Will, and Alan all sighed as they came through the door and saw Ronnie and Eric at the pool table. "Darling honestly haven't you learnt by now? You're not going to win" Grell crooned as she stopped at Ronnie's end of the table. Will just shook his head disappointedly and went to find a seat. Alan smiled at Ronnie as he slid up to Eric, nestling into his side. "Oh I see how it is." Ronnie accused, mock hurt strewn across his face. Eric rolled his eyes and Alan ducked his head. Grell pinched him.   
"Ow!" Grell smirked. "They're in love darling, cut them some slack. I'm on your corner." She amended before dancing off to where Will had procured some seats. "I love bar stools! So good for fighting with!" They all heard her exclaim. Ronnie huffed and went to try and pot a yellow ball he had been funking up for the past few turns. "Ah, Ron-not that way, angle it differently and don't knock it too hard." He advised gently from across the table. Ronnie grinned and did as he was told. Eric looked down at puppy eyes and sighed.   
"Traitor." He mumbled, smiling slightly at Alan's laugh in response. "Ronnie what do you say?" He chastised. "Thank you!" Ronnie yelled before going back to focussing on his shot.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? please ? :)


End file.
